


The Vampire Kiss

by almostemilly



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, M/M, bat, nandor just needs a hug, they´re just so cute omg, tiny bit of angst but not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostemilly/pseuds/almostemilly
Summary: Four times Nandor wanted to kiss Guillermo, and one time he did
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless, Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The Vampire Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, but I hope you like it ♥
> 
> i love them so much!

Nandor could not remember the exact moment when his feelings for Guillermo changed from familiar and master to something else. Maybe it was the time when the human stayed with him after a long and intense fight with Lazlo, hearing him talk about wars and horses until he fell asleep and could settle things with Nadja’s husband the next day. It also could have been the time when Guillermo walked by his side for hours telling about his life before being familiar, smiling and looking truly happy to be by his side. Or when Guillermo combed his hair before retiring to sleep, it made him feel at home.

There were so many times that Nandor could not tell when he realized he loved Guillermo. But he could remember the first time he wanted wanted to kiss Guillermo.

He knew the night was hot because small drops of sweat fell on Guillermo's curls, he waited for the human to comment or ask for a break from whatever he was doing, but for an hour the only noise present in the house was Nadja and Lazlo a a few floors up.

-Guillermo? - He sighed, as if just the fact that he was talking to the familiar made him tired. -Get something for you to eat and find me on the roof.

Without checking to see if the human would come, he turned and ran to the top floor of the house. They lived long enough to know which side the wind was blowing the strongest and which would be the best place for a human to sit, without the chance of falling or breaking his neck. A few minutes later, Guillermo's head appeared through the small door, his curious eyes and his confidence in sitting so close to Nandor made the vampire smile.

The relative did not wait for Nandor to speak a word and began to unpack the snack he had brought for them: a small bottle with blood and another with fresh water. Nandor took the bottle from his hand and, in a comfortable silence, they watched two bats flying in the moonlight. Nandor's eyes eventually wandered from the dark sky to the bright eyes on Guillermo's face.

His brown eyes were shining, looking up at the dark sky. The moon lit his face and the wind messed up his curls a little, Nandor couldn't help thinking about how serene he looked while his eyes were still focused on the two bats dancing in the air. The bats must have done some indecent act, as their cheeks turned pink and Guillermo couldn't help laughing.

Nandor was surprised to realize that he could look at that human forever and then a little scared when he wondered what Guillermo's lips would be like, what they would be against his own mouth. When they returned to Nandor's room and the coffin was closed, the image of Guillermo laughing in the moonlight stayed with him.


End file.
